Bite
by BiteMeEdward7
Summary: “Please…”I whispered, but I couldn’t keep going. That was because he was standing over me, no longer the man vampire I loved. No, he was a hunter, a feeling less, empty soul. I knew it would happen someday, but I hoped it wouldn’t come to this.B x ?
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone down softly through the filter of the clouds. It was waning, and there was almost no moon left. His silhouette was ever drawing closer and I realized he moved with the unnerving grace of a hunter. Not his usual graceful strut.

"Please…"I whispered, but I couldn't keep going. That was because he was standing over me, no longer the man- vampire – I loved. No, he was a hunter, a feeling less, empty soul. I knew it would happen someday, but I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I had prayed it wouldn't come to this.

He took a step forward, and I took one back, he took one forward, I took one back, and we continued in this fashion for only a short amount of time. My back was against the wall of trees, and I had nowhere left to run.

Sighing, I resigned to my fate, and slid down to the ground. He stopped me, catching my arm with strong, hard, ice cold fingers. They dug in to my arm, but I made no sound. There was no way I would let him know how much this hurt me, not just physically but emotionally. His eyes were a darker color than black, something deeper, eviler. Something haunting. These were the eyes of a murderer.

He let go of my arm, growling slightly, and reached to my other arm, to my hand, the bleeding one. I let him take it, let him play with it, let him examine it. He looked at every detail of it, and then brought it to his mouth. His tongue poked out, and he licked up the drops of blood on the outside.

"Make it fast." I pleaded, and his eyes locked with mine. He dropped my hand, and stepped back. I took a slow step toward him, and he stayed where he was. I took another, and he crouched.

Circling me slowly, just like James had, all those months ago, he growled again, and I closed my eyes. "Just do it, Edward." My voice cracked as I said his name. I still can't believe my word could shatter in an instant, all because of a vacation gone wrong.

"I love you."I whispered.

That's when he lunged at me. I didn't fight, I didn't struggle. I felt the blood leaving my body, but I didn't care. I didn't care one bit. If this was how it would end, so be it. I was too empty to care. As long as he lived, as long as he continued on, I was content with dying.

My last thoughts were of those long, long times ago when nothing could have stopped us, nothing could have brought us down. We were in love, passionately so, and tonight was the last night of our honeymoon. Slowly, I felt myself drifting…drifting away to unconsciousness.

"Oh..My…God. Bella." He whispered, and started kissing me. "Please come back. I'm so sorry. I…I love you!! Please, Bella!!!! Please!!" I smiled a small smile at him, and then, it was completely dark.

**LATER….**

I woke up in the sand, with Edward nowhere to be found. I marveled at the fact I was still alive…I was so sure last night I would die…by the hands of my husband. But somehow, he had stopped himself from killing me, even though some part of me wanted it, I would happily die if he could live. I traced the scar on my palm, before looking at the back. I had a gash, but it was pink and puffed up. It had closed.

A small noise behind me brought me back to reality. Edward stood behind me, no longer a monster, no longer a murderer. He did not approach me, did not move one inch from when I had first seen him. He looked dirty, what with mud in his bronze hair, dirt all over him, and ripped clothing…but he was still beautiful. So much more than beautiful, he was heavenly. I smiled at him, a small, almost unnoticeable gesture.

He still did not respond. Slowly, he took a small step forward. When I made no objection, he took another. In what seemed like forever, he stood beside where I lay, facing the ocean.

"Sit down, Edward." I patted the sand beside me, and he sat stiffly. When he finally looked at me, his eyes were disbelieving.

"How can you want to be near me…after last night?" He asked as I softly touched his hand. He pulled it away.

"Because, Edward, I love you."

"How?" he asked, shaking his head. "I was so close to killing you last night, Bella. I almost did. How do I not scare you?" His eyes drifted to the spot, only a few feet away, where my blood lay fresh from my cut.

"Edward! It's because I LOVE YOU. And NOTHING is going to change that." I stated firmly.

He put his head in his hands. "You can't love…a monster…like me."

I pulled his head out of his hands. "Edward, truth is…Even if you were to slit my throat…" He cringed at this, "With my last breath… I'd say I was sorry for bleeding on your shirt." I smiled humorlessly as I said this last part.

That's when he kissed me.

* * *

**WELL??**

**Kay, yes I'm starting a new story.**

**Only because i'm having major writer's block. but what ever.**

**BETTER THAN ME WILL BE UPDATED MY NEXT MONDAY!! I PROMISE!!! (if you have no idea what this is, go read it. it's my other story.go.)**

**BME7 (A.K.A B.AM.F.)**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY SORRY!

I'm going to dissapear. sorry.

that's 'cuz i'm failing, and my 'rents are taking away the comp.

see u all ASAP

i'm really only failing Home Ec, (lol,omg)

but the 'rent freack out about EVERYTHING...

Peace

BME7

(AKA B.A.M.F.)


	3. Chapter 2

We broke apart, and I looked in to his dark eyes. I knew that kiss had pushed too far on the edges of his control, epically now that we had been stranded for who knows how long.

I pushed away from him, and curled up in to a ball, hugging my knees. He looked grateful, and also sad.

"Edward, don't push you're self. Stay away for a little bit. Go…" I wanted to say hunt, but he couldn't. There was no wildlife on this island. In fact, there was NO life on this island.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID airline companies. I thought back to the day in school when we passed notes back and forth, and our conversation ended up about what he would do if we were both on a plane, and it was headed for the ground in a death spiral.

_I'd take you in my arms, kick out the wall, and jump. Then, we'd run back to the site of the crash and stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history. _

Little did we know that was exactly what would happen. Edward did exactly what he said he would, and now we were too far away from land for him to swim while carrying me and not arouse suspicion. I was fine on food, because while there was no wildlife, there was plant life. More than edible plant life.

My guess was that we had been here for over a month, but Edward insisted it was only two weeks and four days. He needed blood, and I was the only one with it around.

------------------------------------

He stood silently, and walked in to the water after removing all of his clothing, excluding his boxers.

"Where are you going?" I whispered, and he did not move a muscle toward me.

"Edward!" he still did not respond.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed, and I felt the tears falling down my face.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed again, and he still did nothing except keep walking toward the water. He was in up to his chest now.

"EDWARD!!!" I shrieked. He disappeared under the choppy surface. "Please…" I whispered. This was a different kind of begging. This was for him to come back, for him to love me, for him to hold me.

"Edward…" I whimpered.

--------------------

He woke me up, shaking me. "Bella! Bella! Are you alright?" his black eyes held so much love and concern it almost broke my heart.

"What…What happened?"

"You fell asleep. You were screaming my name."

"I…dreamt you…left me here."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, and then he pulled me in to his chest.

"Bella, I could never...do that…never." He stroked my hair.

I picked up a stone from the beach beside me. Turning it over, I ran my thumb over the jagged edge. I felt a sharp rip as my skin tore under the sharp stone.

"Hold your breath." I yelled, and he looked at me strangely, inhaled, and gasped.

I was under him in seconds. This wasn't happening…again. Yet, strangely, I did not feel any fear. No fear at all from the strong vampire on top of me. He growled, and snarled, and seemed to be fighting himself.

The part of him that loved me must have won, because he pulled himself off of me, and ran as fast as he could. He was all but invisible with speed.

Sighing, I looked down at my bleeding thumb. I brought it to my mouth, and cleaned it off with my tongue. The salty taste made me grimace.

Edward had run away from me, but not like in my dream. He ran away so he wouldn't kill me. He was probably hiding somewhere, as far away from me as possible. I wish I could stop being the reason he suffered. It was my entire fault. If only he would stop blaming himself.

I cried myself to sleep that night, still on the beach.

_Golden eyes greeted me as I woke up. "Hello, sleeping beauty. How were your dreams?" I laughed joyously. "Good, Edward." He kissed me, and I smiled. "Even better now." He chuckled ,and I rolled over onto my back, and then out of bed. He started to leave so I could get dressed, but I grabbed his hand. "We're married now." A huge grin broke across his face, and he helped my dress for the day. I looked down at my wedding ring while eating breakfast. _

I woke up with dried tears on my face, sand in every part of my body. Edward was nowhere near me, and I noticed the sun was coming from the west. I had slept through most of the day. I started to stand up, and saw an apple next to where I had been laying, with a heart drawn in the sand around it. I smiled. He was making sure I'm alright. He loved me, and he was not running away because he wanted to be away from me. He wanted me to be safe.

Something out at sea grabbed my attention. It was a fish. "EDWARD!!"

He was by my side in an instant. I pointed. He nodded. Before I could blink, he stood over me again, the fish nowhere in sight.

His eyes were still dark, but they had a light gold tint to them. "There might be more. I'll go inland wile you hunt." He nodded, and I turned around.

Hours later, I was almost asleep again, when I felt something solid and cold slide down next to me. I smiled at he wrapped his arms around me. "Edward…" I slurred, and rested my head against his chest.

"No."


	4. Author's NOTE

Author's Note:

OMG I feel soo bad that I haven't updated in a really, really long time!!! But once again I got my computer taken away by my parents and they BLOCKED fanfic!!! So I had to write this from school. I am so sorry..and I'll try to update as soon as I get my comp back!!!

-BiteMeEdward7


	5. A REAL CHAPTER! WHOOOOT!

"What?" I whispered, all traces of sleep gone from my body. The dark figure held me tightly, and it didn't feel right.

"I'm not Edward." The voice said, and I tried to struggle away. My efforts were fruitless as the stone arms tightened.

"Let go of me."I pleaded, and tried again to break away. I only succeeded to maybe bruise my rib cage.

"No, I don't think I will. You see, Edward left you venerable and all alone. I haven't had anything but god damn animal blood for the last few years. It really is torture."

I let out a blood curdling scream. The cold figure only laughed. "Edward is looooong gone. He's somewhere in Cuba, I think? Looking for help."

I could not stop the scream that was coming out of my mouth. It turned in to hysterical sobs, and the person was still laughing. I finally calmed down enough to scream in their face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?? YOU ARE ABOUT TO KILL A HYSTERICAL GIRL WHO IS ALL ALONE A FCKING ISLAND WHO HAS BEEN HERE FOR ALMOST THREE FCKING WEEKS!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

He fell silent. Suddenly, there were no arms around me, and I curled up in to a ball. "Leave me alone."

He stood over me, I knew right then I would die. "Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That." Each word was separate and deadly.

I nodded my head mutely. He smiled a horrifying smile. He had ebony hair, falling in to his eyes, and a slight beard. It was strange to see facial hair on a vampire, but that was the least of my worries. His black eyes were surrounded by the pale skin I would be surprised not to see on a vampire. He was obviously Hispanic, with thick dark eyebrows and a muscular frame. The face was familiar, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't place it.

"Good." Then, he scrutinized me like I was a piece of meat hanging in a butcher's window. "What's your name, anyway?"

"B-Bella." I stammered, and he looked shocked.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I nodded again.

"Ah sh…" He said, burying his face in his muscular hands.

"Wh-What?" was it so bad that I was stalling?

"Isabella Swan was my best friend's name." I looked him over again, slowly putting the pieces together. The nameless face tugged on the fringe of my memory, and the last piece of the puzzle slid in to place. "Carter? Carter Harrington?" He looked up, and nodded wearily. "ARTIE!!!" I yelled smiling. He shook his head with a joking grimace on his face.

"I'm sorry Bella. Temptation does funny things to a vampire." He half-smiled on the word temptation.

I smiled a bleak smile. "I noticed. Where were you the other night? When Edward…attacked me?" He nodded knowingly. "I was in…" He started laughing. "Cuba. Funny, huh?"

"Hilarious."

HOURS LATER

"So…you were a vampire the whole time? I mean…I knew you were older than everyone else…but centuries? CARTER, why didn't you tell me?" I sat leaning against him, watching the stars twinkle through the treetops. His arm was around my shoulder, and his hand rested on my forearm. It was the temperature of ice, but I used to that.

"Bella…I never wanted you to be…INVOLVED with my world. Yes, I did repeat my freshman year, and sophomore, but that's just because I was waiting for you to get there."

"What? WHY?"

He sighed, and was about to start talking when I saw a familiar figure break through the wall of trees.

"Edward!" I yelled, and jumped up. I hugged him, then remembered our situation, and tried to pull away, but iron arms held me against him.

"There were a lot of fish out there." There was a smile in his voice, and kissed my hairline. He turned me around, to face Carter, and then asked, "And who are you?"

Carter smiled his huge smile. "I'm Carter. Carter Harrington. Thank you very much." He said, dong an Elvis imitation that had me laughing so hard I couldn't breathe right.

Edward looked from him, to me, and back to him, before telling me to breathe.

"Ed…Edwa…Edward…I knew…Knew him…in…in PHEONEX!!!" I said, still laughing hysterically.

"Ah." He said, like this explained everything.

"Yeah, Bells and I were best friends, then her mother got married again, and made you move to Forks…which just resulted in a cuuuuuuuuuute guuuuuuuy…" Carter sang, teasing me. Edward chuckled.

"We're newly marr-" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Marvelous together!!" I said, covering up and finally stopping laughing. Edward shot he a quizzical glance, and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep. Unlike you two. Don't keep me up." I hugged Carter, kissed Edward on the forehead, and walked back to the shore, where I laid down the sand. I fell asleep to the sounds of my love's, and my best friend's voices, almost drowned out by the roar of the waves.

* * *

**I know you all love me. just kidding, but you have to thank me...lets just say i'm in computer lab right now...and if someone found out i was doing this instead of my paper...let's just say i would be at home A LOT more often...lol. really, no, because me and the comp lab teacher are tight (she's my bff's mom!!)** OK, did NOT run this by my Beta, but...Word has good grammer stuff, right? Right. ok. you guys, really, thanks for putting up with ALL of this crap that happened to me. I acctally brought my grades up (seriously, i LOVE extra credit!!) but, um...they took my laptop away because of an incedant at the mall...involving gum...balloons...and Brittany Spears, and some other things..yeah...the mall people still didn't like me from the Wet Seal Incidant a few months back, but i mean, i got kicked out of Claires!! lol. i'll tell ya'll the story next time... 


	6. ANOTHER ACTUAL CHAPTER!

I woke up, once again, alone. But I heard the comforting sounds of my two favorite people…arguing? That's not comforting.

I stood, and started to subconsciously brush off sand, and noticed what I was wearing. My clothes had ripped, leaving me in rags, and my entire midriff area showing. My brown capris had been worn down to bedraggled short-shorts, and my hair was somewhere around the size of a basketball from the tangles. I turned bright red, and laughed nervously.

I heard both of the boy's shouts trail off, and stop. I ran, and hid behind a tree. I heard Edward call from the shore, "Bella. You do realize we both know exactly where you are." He chuckled.

"Yeah, Bella. Come on out. Or do we have to come get you…?" Carter called, leaving his threat hanging.

"I can't come out."I said, just as loud as I would if I was talking to my father across the table at dinner.

"Bella? What happened?" Edward yelled, and I knew he was coming closer.

"NOTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" I shrieked, and I could practically hear Edward's jaw drop open.

Carter laughed a booming laugh.

A bird zoomed overheard, and I ducked. My hair got caught in a prickly bush-like-tree-thing-a-ma-bob.

Almost-silent footsteps fell behind be, and then Carter started laughing all over again. "BELLA! YOUR---YOUR HAIR!! OH MY--" he was cut off by Edward.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"Just fine… Carter, GO AWAY!" Carter stopped laughing, and grumbled something about stranded interspecies couples, then turned around and faded into the heart of the forest.

"A little help?"I said, blushing so hard I probably looked like a fire truck. Edward walked over, chuckling, and slowly untangled my hair. I pulled away slowly, careful not to move too fast and get stuck again. "Thanks." I said, laughing nervously.

I looked up at Edward and saw pure hunger in his eyes. Not the hunger that made him want to kill me, but the hunger that made him _NEED_ me.

"Good god, Bella." He growled, and I looked down. He had never seen so much of me. I looked at his current state of dress. He was shirtless, and wore holey, ragged cargo shorts.

I walked over to him, and softly touched his cheek. He smiled under my touch, and leaned down to kiss me, when a familiar hand shoved his face down hard into my half-exposed breasts. He tried to pull back, but Carter's big hand kept him there. I looked up him, attempting to be angry, but I couldn't hide the smile that cracked across my face. Edward said something, muffled by my cleavage. I started laughing, and finally Carter let him go.

Edward growled, but his mouth was turned up into a slight smile.

Carter bowed low, and then came back up. "I'll leave you two alone…" He trailed off suggestively. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Bella, do you love Edward?" he asked me randomly.

"Wait. I'm confused. How did we get from you shoving poor Edward's face into my boobs, to if I love him or not?" my cheeks flamed red, and Carter folded his arms.

"Do you?"

Edward pulled away from me so I could see his face. It was playful, and he looked smug. "Yeah, Bella. Do you?"

"No. I hate him, and never want to see him again. He's an idiot." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not an idiot..."

"Your girlfriend seems to think you are!" Carter laughed, flopping down into the sand.

"Bella's not my girlfriend! She's my-"

"Friend! Best friends! Who love each other!" I interrupted quickly.

Edward cast me a glare. Why was I so opposed to not having Carter know? Were there still some feelings for him in me? No...Of course not, it wasn't possible...I loved Edward with all my heart and soul, there wasn't extra room in there for someone else. It was stupid to even consider.

"Good, because for a second there I thought you guys were married or something."Carter wiped his brow. "Now THAT would be a problem." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Actually..." Edward's eyes bore into me, and I suddenly felt more self-conscious than ever.

"I'm going to go clean myself up." I interrupted, leaving the two of them staring at each other angrily.

"You're not going alone Bella." Edward growled at my back.

"Fine." I responded automatically, not having the energy to argue otherwise. I walked alongside him as he said nothing.

We were far enough away that Carter could not hear us now. I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Bella what the HELL is going on?" Edward demanded, his eyes torn between frustration and pain.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Why won't you let me tell him?" He murmured, stroking my cheek softly.

"Good question." I muttered to myself, looking out at the surrounding trees.

"Do you love me Bella?"

My eyes snapped back to his face. "Oh, Edward! Edward, Edward, Edward…"I smiled into his muscular chest. "How could you even doubt it for a second, Edward? Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…" I murmured, liking the sound of his name. I kissed his bare chest, letting the icy feeling web out over my lips. How I loved him.

He chuckeled. "Bella."

"Hmm?"

"Don't distract me."  
"Am I distracting you?" I whispered, kissing up his neck. This was something he always did to me, not the other way around.

"Nice try." He took my wandering hands and pinned them to my sides. "Now," he whispered in my ear. "Why not?"

I struggled not to be dazzled by his voice. I fought. I closed my eyes, and breathed through my mouth.

"You know you want to tell me…" he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. It fueled anger inside of me, and gave me resolve.

"Bella."

I remained silent as a stone, my hands still pinned to my sides.

"Isabella Cullen." He said, and I cracked.

A smile spread itself across my face, kicking out any other emotions besides happy. "I don't know, Edward Cullen. I just don't know. I think I might..." I smiled up at him.

"good." He kissed the top of my head, and said, "I hope you'll be alright with Carter for a while. I need to go hunting again. Be safe." He warned, and disappeared.

" 'Isabella Cullen'?" Carter said, disgustedly, from his perch on top of a tree. "Isabella effing CULLEN??"

I groaned. This is what I was afraid of.

"YOU MARRIED A VAMPIRE??" He yelled, exploding.

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!" I shrieked, letting a few tears escape. It was all too much.

He didn't respond. I buried my face into my hands, wishing I could just die right there. I began to sink to the ground, but I was ripped up. Carter stared up at me, holding me at arm's length by my wrists.

"! BELLA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY!!"

"I AM happy, Artie." I said, remaining calm on the outside while saying every bad word I could think of in my mind. That hurts, dammit!!

"BELLA!!" Carter snarled.

"CARTER!!" I screamed. "LET GO OF MY ARMS!!" he let go. But grabbed me again, roughly, and pulled me into a kiss. I started crying. I started sobbing against Carter's lips, and he stuck his tongue in while I gasped for air. It didn't feel right at all. I realized what was going on. He loved me. I reached up with one hand and jabbed him in the eye using my thumb.

"OW! MOTHER FING!!" he screamed, and jumped back. I took the precious seconds and ran as fast as I could.

He found me again, sitting where I was in the heart of the forest. "Bella, Bella, Bella." He tutted, and smiled at me. His eye looked a little red. Served him right. He sat down next to me, and grabbed me again.

I didn't respond to any of his attempts, just clamped my mouth shut and hands on my lap. He finally released me, and smiled exactly like Jake had.

I HATED all of my guy friends. It was official. He got up, panting quietly, and walked away slowly.

I cried myself to sleep.

Author's note: Love me, love me, love me. lol. time to show how much you love me...REVEIW! ALSO!! Thank you to Bellaswan456!!! I LOVE YOU!! (um. cough. shifts unformortably) not like that. any who. SHe rocks, check her out...

DID NOT run this by her, though...only the beginig. becuase i couldn't wait for her to check her e-mail...i'm THAT impataint...

OH!!

here's proof i'm done with the next chapter:

"WHY WON'T YOUR BELIEVE ME?!?" I screamed, grabbing at his legs.

"Because I figured it out, Bella. You love him." Edward said, brushing my hands away.


	7. GO ME! NEXT CHAPPIE! GO ME!

**A/N: Song is Never Let Go by Paramore. Es vury gud song. I suggest you listen to it.  
**A cold form slid down beside me late at night. He kept his distance, but I couldn't tell why. "Edward?" I said, my voice thick with sleep.

"Expecting someone else?" he snarled, hurt. I looked at him, and in the extremely faint moonlight, I could see nothing but pain in his eyes.

"No one else." I lied, rubbing my eyes. I turned to roll into his chest, but he stopped me.

"Do you lie to me, Bella?" he said angrily.

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Did he know I had expected Carter to come and _rape_ me tonight?

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He sighed, and started to get up. I grabbed at his legs.

"Don't go. I've only lied to you about little things Edward! Little tiny things! Please!" I cried, shaking.

He sat back down. "Bella. I saw you and Carter this afternoon."

I crinkled my forehead. Why would he be angry at me? Unless, he thought…no! I didn't kiss him back!  
"I DIDN'T KISS HIM, EDWARD!!" I said, struggling to curl up in his chest against the strength of his stone arms. I was so desperate.

He was silent, and I stopped moving. I gave into the heart-crushing sadness, and then anger flared inside of me.

"WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" I screamed, tears painfully popping out of my eyes.

"Because, I figured it out, Bella. You love him."

"WHAT?" I said, with my voice breaking. WHY was I crying so much?!?

"You. Love. Him." He said, each word becoming a sentence.

I started crying harder, and he did nothing to apologize for his word.

"no…I…….Don't!" I choked out, rocking back and forth. It hurt me so much that he thought I could love…Carter. Who I hated. I wanted to kill Carter.

Edward's eyes were cold and hard. He shook his head, and started to stand up again.

"Why don't you believe me…I love you." I whispered to his retreating figure. "Please, don't leave me again… let me explain…" I repeated over and over as I rocked. I fell asleep with tears streaming down my face again.

When the sun finally rose, and I woke up, I didn't move. I would just lay here until I die. I watched the trees move in the wind, and drew tiny designs in to the sandy dirt. I started writing and sang as I wrote,

_Maybe, if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone_

I liked that. Maybe I would write a song. That verse reminded me of becoming a vampire.

_Please don't get me wrong_

I didn't want him to get me wrong. I wanted him to be here with me, and I didn't want it to end.

_Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_

If he knew me, he would know that I hated Carter. And I loved him…

_One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight_

I'm pretending like I'm not broken, like he didn't almost kill me when he left the first time. Now, I was just pretending I still wanted to live.

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_

_Let this go,_

_let this go_

_But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_

_And I'll never let this go  
I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you_

I sighed. I started to wipe away the song, when a cool hand stopped me. I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"Bella…" he said, and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

Our tongues danced, and his hand fluttered over my bare stomach. I traced the lines of his chest, savoring the feeling of his body pressed to my body.

**(A/N: OOOH! LEMON, ANONE?)**

His hands moved from my head to my waist, and started playing with the hem of my capris that were now shorts. My breath quickened, were we really going to do this here?

Out first time on an island?

Well, I didn't have to worry about that with Edward. Because of Carter. Did I mention I hate him?

He appered out of the trees, just as things were really getting good, and coughed.

**(A/N: if you thought I would write a lemon in a T story, you are severely mistaken, old friend, old buddy, old pal…(continues calling potential reviewers flattering names) did I mention that my reviewers all get a chance to beat up Carter???) **

He glared at me, taking in my position, and the area where my hands were obviously headed. "Bella. I need to talk to you."

I sat up on top of Edward, who growled at Carter. I felt the growl rumble through me. "No. Sorry. I'm busy WITH MY HUSBAND." I said, patting Edward on the head as I did.

Carter rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. I pulled it out. "No. I said, NO, Carter."

He rolled his eyes again, and moved to grab me around my waist, but Edward intervened.

With a punch.

The sound was deafening, but I didn't care. I was smiling too much. Now I remembered why I didn't think about Artie anymore.

He always tries to make a move on me.

My husband was literally ripping Carter apart. I hated Carter…but I didn't want him dead. Without thinking, I threw myself into the middle of the fight.

I heard the sickening snap long before I felt anything. But I did, and I knew. My arm was broken. The fighting stopped immediately, but it was long before everything was silent. There was so much pain in my arm I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Maybe this was what turning into a vampire felt like? Maybe I had been bitten en Medias res. **(en Medias res In the middle of things. Just felt like using a vocab word, people.) **

"Oh f-"

"**SHUT UP!" **Edward growled at Carter, and I was lifted off of the ground, against a familiar icy chest. My limp arm was being supported in my lap, and my head was hanging back over Edward's arm. I realized my eyes were shut, and I wrenched them open. I realized then I was not in Edward's arms, but Carter's. He set me down in the sand, and I whimpered as weight was put on my arm.

I wanted to fight against Carter, but I was in too much pain. No one touched me, and I blacked out in an uncomfortable position, my arm flaring with pain, and tears running down my face. All alone.

I wasn't in the sand when I woke up. I was on a bed. A hospital bed, and I knew because when you've been on as many as I have, you just know.

My arm was in a cast, and I could tell by my inability to move it that it really was broken.

Carlisle's voice cut through my fogged mind.

"Good Morning, Bella." My eyes snapped open. There Carlisle stood, in all of his white-coated-name-tagged glory.

"c-c-Carlisle?" I stuttered, amazed. Where was I? Last I remembered was Carter saying he wanted to talk to me, me saying no…and Edward punching him.

I sat up quickly, ignoring my body's protests. "Where is Edward?" I said messing up the words a bit on the way out.

Carlisle smiled knowingly, and stepped out of the room for a second. I thought he was leaving me alone, when I heard the muffled conversation.

"Edward." Carlisle called.

"Yeah, Carlisle?" Edward's velvet voice was strained.

"Bella wants to see you." Carlisle said quietly, trying to remain professional.

"Does she know?" Edward sounded afraid, something I hadn't heard since he killed Victoria in front of me.

"Probably not. Edward, I'm trusting you to tell her the truth."

All I heard in response was a sharp sigh, and the sound of a chair being thrown backward. There was a soft knock on the door. "Bella? Can I come in?" he said, sounding hesitant.

"Yeah. Come on in, Edward." I called, and the door opened a crack. "I said come in!" I yelled, smiling at my forwardness.

He wasn't.

He sat on the edge on the bed, and when I reached out for him with my right hand, the good one, he pulled back. My heart broke. What had I done this time? Did he finally realize I wasn't good enough? I was too fragile? He smiled a crooked smile at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Bella. I am so, so sorry." I cocked my head to the side, confused. This didn't sound like a break-up.

"Why?"

"I…I was the one who broke your arm," He said, and ran his hand through his hair. I stared at him. "I hope you see," he continued, "How very fragile you are, Bella! I ment to push you away, out of the fight…but I broke your arm by mistake. I'm so sorry. And I'm also sorry for how I acted when I saw you two kissing. I shouldn't have assumed."

"Wait! I thought that you thought I loved him." I said. Everything was getting so confusing.

"After I…spoke to you, I went to go talk to Carter. He explained everything. I'm really sorry Bella." He said again. He looked at my arm, and whispered, "I'm sorry about that, too."

"Will you stop APOLOGIZING?" I sighed, exasperated. "It's not your fault! It's MINE! I threw myself into the fight! I didn't explain things when I had the chance. And I'M sorry."

He reached out hesitantly and clasped my hand very softly. I squeezed his.

"Do you remember what I said that one night?" I said, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

"That I really needed to hunt?"

"No." I laughed, and pulled him closer. He looked surprised, but complied.

"I said, 'Even if you were to slit my throat, with my last gasping breath I would apologize for bleeding on your shirt.'" He smiled a full half smile, and leaned into kiss me.

I whispered, "Do my lips smell like Carter?"

He chuckled silently, and said, "Yes. But I'm going to have to fix that."

And we kissed.

**A/N:**

**Ok. If you all want to spam some one, and/or form an angry mob late at night, go after Bellaswan456.**

**Just kidding. She normally is like, SUPER BETA!!!! But I suspect someone killed her. Hopefully not. Lol, no, I think she did some thing I would normally do, and is now in a lot of trouble.**

**Ha.**

**SO, this is un-beta-ed. Just so you all know. AND THIS IS NOT THE END!! I repeat: NOT THE END!!! THERE IS MORE COMING!!**

**A tad bit of the next chapter…**

**I looked through the empty window frame, wishing I was laying there next to my wife. It hurt to know I had done that to her, hurt her like that. Her white cast seemed to glow white in the darkness, and she whispered a name.**

**"…Carter…"**


	8. I lost count of what chapter this is 6?

I sat in the windowsill, watching my beautiful wife sleep in the bed that I had come to love. She shifted uncomfortably under the covers, as if there was supposed to be something else in bed with her. I was supposed to fill in that space, but after what I had done, I couldn't be near her.

She denied all of my self-accusations, saying that it was because of my 'heroic rescue' that she was still alive, but I knew my swimming her to land had nothing to do with her gratitude. She really wanted to get away from Carter.

I had held her with one arm, the other smoothly slicing the waves. She was out cold, and it had just made me swim harder.

_"Bella, I am so sorry." I yelled over the roar of the waves. Her head lay on my shoulder, her body softly pressed to mine. I kicked as hard as I could, using all of my vampire strength to propel us farther ahead. "Please, Bella. Be alright." I pleaded over the deafening slap of the water. She groaned a short, __soft noise, and tightened her__ weak grip on my arm. "Please__..."__ I looked at her pale face for a split second, and was slapped in the face with a wall of water._

The cast on her arm seemed to glow white in the darkness. I couldn't be near her without hurting her, but I couldn't leave without hurting her even more. It pained me to be in such a…what had I called it two summers ago?

An impasse.

She stirred in her sleep, and Bella's lips parted to say a name. "…Carter…"

My heart wrenched. So she did love him. Suddenly, her face contorted into a pained mask. "Carter! Stop…Edward…please…" she pleaded, then turned over and murmured "I love Edward…not you…" she breathed, and my stationary heart gave a flutter. I needed to stop being so quick to judge. Bella and I are married, for God's sake!

The sun began to rise, and Bella's small frame stirred on the bed. "Edward?" he called out softly.

"Over here." I said in a speaking voice. Charlie was already at the station, having spent two weeks and four straight days at home just about going crazy, he went to work today.

"Why?"

"huh?"

"Why aren't you over here?" she said, and I heard the edge of panic in her tone. It flashed in her eyes, and I chuckled at her fear.

"I don't want to hurt you again. So I've been here all night."

She sounded almost angry. "Get over here, Edward."

I stood carefully, and sat softly next to her. "Edward…" she sighed.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bella?"

She looked up, surprised, and then smiled. "I'm getting an idea."

I smiled over at her, and let her pick up my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. About everything. So very, very sorry." Her eyes narrowed, and she dropped my hand.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING YOU? IT WAS **MY** FAULT!!" she screamed, and I could see the tears beginning to spill out. She glared at me through the fog, and I instantly felt horrible for making her cry.

I couldn't let her think it was all her fault, but I couldn't convince her that she was just an unlucky human. I sighed, and picked up her hand, the not incased one, and she tried to pull it away, but I pulled it closer, and examined every finger with careful scrutiny, before sliding her wedding ring off.

She stared up at me, looking like someone was about to kill her.

"Look at this ring, Bella." She blinked for a few seconds, and then looked between the ring and my face.

"It's my wedding ring." She said quietly, and one last tear rolled out of her eye.

"What did I tell you on our wedding day?" A spark of realization light in her eyes, and she smiled a tiny smile.

"That my burdens were now your burdens."

"Exactly." I said, sliding her ring back on her third finger. "So, even IF it was your fault, it would really be mine. But that is only IF."

She smiled hugely, and I whispered, "Want to go to my house?"

Bella nodded, and then stood up, took a step and fell over. I caught her, and smiled into her hair.

"You know, soon enough, you won't need to catch me."

My smile faded and I realized tomorrow was the day we had decided on.

"Tomorrow…" she sighed, and looked back at me. She gauged my expression, and rested her free hand on my cheek. "You know, I'm sure about this. I'd give up anything for you. Especially this." She said, smiling as she pointed to her crimson cheeks.

I smiled a forced smile, and she stroked my cheek. "Seriously, Edward. I would give you everything. Even _this_." She put my hand on her neck, right at her jugular vein.

"Bella, don't even talk like that."

She stayed silent. The steady thrum of her warm pulse drummed under my cold hand. I realized there was something I needed to ask her.

"When I…." I trailed off, not able to talk about how easily I had lost control and attacked her. She nodded, showing she knew what I was talking about.

"Is that why you didn't fight against death?" I asked, feeling her pulse speed up under my hand. It felt so good…I could still remember the sweet taste, the amazing liquid that flowed hectically under the thin skin…

"I fought against death. But I didn't fight against _you_. They are two entirely different things." She said, and laid her over mine on her neck. "If they were one and the same, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

I nodded quietly, and slung her on to my back.

"I want to play a song for you." I said, as I felt her legs securely wrap around my waist.

"Alright. It's raining, so run fast." She giggled.

"I don't know if I'm fast enough to out run a drop of water…" I chuckled, and took off out the window, across the lawn, and toward my house.

**Ok, wrote this in one day. I think it's good, and so does my ****beta (I hope.)****I finally got my friend Brenda to read this story, so, here is a shout out to Brenda:**

**_TODAY IS YOUR THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!! YAAAAY! When do you want your KFC bucket? (Told you I wasn't kidding about the KFC. It's seriously in the fridge, I tell you! In the fridge! I WILL KEEP REPEATING THAT UNTIL YOU TAKE IT!!) Happy Birthday to the best SSBFFWAOWEC EVER!!! I give you 24 hours with Edward. I'm _that_ nice._**

**Ok, note to Brenda over.**

**I am sick in bed today, feel like crap, and am frankly SICK of glowing screens. I have watch****ed**** Blades ****Of**** Glory twice, Transformers for the third time, and a whole bunch of Family Guy episodes. I also bought a crap load of songs off of iTunes… ****lol****…**

**Expect another update tomorrow!! **

**P****.S.**** including the AN this chapter is 1,170 words.**


	9. possibly chapter 7

**Hey, I have a question for you people! Do I seem ****emo****? Because my brother is saying that I am "A wannabe ****emo**** kid" just because I love ****Linkin**** Park, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Good Charlotte, and Reel Big Fish!!! The nerve of him! (Looks down at outfit of washed jeans and purple t-shirt with silver tie printed on it by Wet Seal) I DON'T DRESS LKE AN EMO! I DRESS LIKE A SARAH!! A SARAH I tell you! ASK ANY OF MY FRIENDS! I HAVE MY OWN CATEGORY!! Anyway,**** if you think**** I'm ****emo****, vote 1. If not, vote 2. Thanks. If you don't vote, then I assume YOUR ****emo****Emo****emo****emo****emo****…EMO ELMO!! **

I peeled myself off of Edward, smiling hugely. I couldn't believe the talk we just had. He loved me so much…almost too much. The thought of too much of Edward's love made me laugh. He looked at me strangely, but I just shook my head. The house we were at was not Charlie's, where Charlie had forced me to sleep last night, and not the Cullen's either. It was ours, just mine and Edward's. It was about fifteen miles from the border into werewolf territory, five miles from Charlie's, and seven from the Cullens. All and all, our house was in the perfect spot.

It was a deep blue, with light gray shutters, and dark gray roofing. The window frames were while, as was the front door. There was a stone walkway, lined with bush after bush of beautiful blood red roses, and a large front and backyard. Edward took my hand, and walked slowly up the walk, not minding the rain. By the time we got to the front door, and were protected by the overhang, his hair was a darker color, small triangles were gluing themselves to his pale forehead, and I was dripping.

In a smooth motion, his hand flashed out, and the door was open. "It was unlocked?" I said, concerned for the wellbeing of our new house.

"No, love, I just unlocked it." he chuckled. I nodded, and stepped into the foyer. It was all white and red. White carpet, red couches, glass table, a red glass chandelier hanging over everything. There was a gray fireplace, with logs already in it. I smiled at him, and he smiled a heartbreaking smile back.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you. And I love it." He hugged me, and I sniffed his chest. "Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you smell different?" I asked, smelling the faint smell of something that didn't belong.

"Um. What…What do you mean?" he said, stuttering. I pushed away from him.

"You smell all wrong, Edward. Like someone else. Like you held someone else." I said, suspicion blossoming in my head as his eyes darkened.

He remained silent.

I bit my bottom lip. He hadn't cheated on me, had he? What he said in my bedroom… he loved me, right? Right?

He ran his hand through his hair, and I closed my eyes. No. this wasn't happening. Edward wasn't about to confess to loving someone else.

"Bella…" he sighed; I opened my eyes, and shook my head.

"No. Save your words, Edward. If you loved someone else, you didn't have to keep pretending to love me. You didn't have to lie to me. You didn't have to do this." I said, throwing my hands up in the air. It hurt so much more with each word I said to him.

He still did not say a word. "You know, Edward. If you had stopped loving me all those months ago, you could have outright told me. You shouldn't have lied." I can't believe this is happening. It seemed like a second ago we had gotten married, and…had THAT been a lie too? He just didn't want to hurt me? I took another step backward, when he grabbed me by the waist.

"Wait. No. Bella. I love you, and only you, but PLEASE, PLEASE, understand something. There is a girl named Ali who is a vampire. You see, I got…tired of waiting for you to become a vampire. So I met Ali. I didn't have to be careful with her, because she was a vampire. But please, understand, every second I was with her, I thought of you. It was while you were in the hospital."

"How long was I in the hospital?" I said, my head spinning.

"A month and a half. You went into coma, Bella."

**Sorry for the chapter's ****shortitude****. But, I need something to make you review, don't I? I need yet another vote from you.**

**Should (a) Edward be telling the truth and Bella believes him**

**(b) Bella not believe him**

**Either way, Ali is now in the story, along with Carter.**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Some of you may see where I am going with this, and if you do, you are one smart cookie.**


	10. Acctualy titling this one, Cell Phone

**HELLO! ok, there is LOTS OF SWEARING in this chapter. OK, not LOTS, but more than usual. so, that was your warning. Read on. **

I stood there, unable to comprehend. "A month…and a half…?" I whispered, and my knees buckled.

Edward ran to catch me, but I beat him to it. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" I screamed, and curled up into a ball. He stood over me, and ran his hand through his sopping wet hair again.

"Bella. Please. I never thought you would know!" he said, then slapped himself in the face, palm out, and dragged it down.

"Because that makes it SO MUCH BETTER, EDWARD!!" I screamed up at him, and buried my face into my knees.

"Bella!" He cried, and lifted my head from my knees. "Please, LISTEN! That didn't come out right!" he turned my face so I was facing him. I securely screwed my eyes closed. "Look at me, please." He sighed. "I don't know what to say, except for…I'm sorry, Bella. My explanations are horrid, my reasons are horrid, and I feel simply h-" his sad excuse for an apology was cut short by his cell phone ringing.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving, maybe it's best you leave me alone.__A weight is lifted__, o__n this evening__I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight, i__t ends tonight._

He reluctantly flipped open his cell phone, and said, "WHAT?"My eyes popped open.

"Hey, baby. It's Ali. Why are you so upset honey?" A voice said, the voice reminded me so much of Lauren it was scary. Edward had left the phone on speaker from a previous call, and I heard everything.

"Go away, Ali." He growled, and started to hang up, when I said, surprising myself, "It's alright, Edward, go have fun with your whore. I bet she's a million times more fun than me." with that, I stood, turned and walked out the door. Amazingly, I didn't trip.

"Wait, Bella…!" he called, but I was already opening the door to his precious Volvo. The keys were where he always left them, squeezed between the seat and the headrest. I shoved them into the ignition, while flopping into the seat. The car roared beneath me, like a wild animal. I wasn't used to this amount of horsepower. I wasn't used to ANY amount of horsepower.

The car screamed around me as I reversed, and wildly swung out of the drive. I was aware of a stinging sensation on my upper arm and suddenly realized the reason I couldn't drive well was because of my broken arm, which was incased in plaster.

"God dammit…" I hissed. A white glittering silhouette ran beside the car, and I stuck up my middle finger, and hit the gas.

Finally, he gave up, and I slowed down to 95, 85, 75, 65, WHEEE OOOOOH! WHEEEE OOOOH!

Damn, police.

Damn, Charlie was the police.

"PULL THE CAR OVER, CULLEN." I did as he said, and rested my head on the steering wheel. He had recognized the car. He thought I was Edward…Damn, damn, damn….

Charlie knocked on the window, and I rolled it down. "Hey, dad…" I said, turning bright red. He looked surprised, and disappointed. Like he thought I was Edward and wanted to arrest him. Right now, I probably would have let him.

"…Bella? Honey?" he said. "Yeah, Ch-dad. Um, I'm sorry. I was just…"

"What did Edward do?" Charlie said, quickly catching on.

"He cheated on me, dad." I said in a small voice, finally letting the pain overtake me.

"Oh, baby girl." He said, and opened the car door. "Come on. I'll drive you home, and then…I'm guessing you took his car, right?"

I smiled a small smile. "Yeah. Could you take it back for me, dad? I can't face him again."

"Sure, honey." He said, and I was pulled into a fatherly hug.

"You know, I never did like him." Charlie said, and I smiled a tiny bit.

A few hours later, I was back in my old room. I was just about to go to bed, when I realized Edward might try to come in through the window. I stood up, letting the old quilt fall to the ground in heaps, and walked down stairs.

"Charlie?" I called.

"Yeah, Bella?" he called back from the kitchen. He sounded distracted, like he was doing something else.

"Do you have a lock anywhere?" I said, walking in on him hanging up the phone.

"Um…" he said, then opened the junk drawer, and rummaged around inside. "Hm. I thought there was one in here…oh well. Sorry Bells. What did you need it for anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. Who were you talking to on the phone?" I said, not so subtly changing the subject.

"Alice. She picked up Edward's cell phone. She started saying things like 'Bella! Edward is going crazy' and then realized it was me, and stopped."

"Why did you call Edward?" I said, swallowing my fear.

"I was making sure he got his car back." Charlie chuckled, and patted me on the shoulder. I smiled ashamed up at him, and he grinned back.

" 'Night, Bells." He said, and I followed him up the stairs. I slipped into my room, and leaned against the door.

There was no Edward in my room, thank god. I rushed over to my desk, got out a piece of printer paper, and a black marker.

I drew a big black X across it, and under it, I wrote, _Goodbye Edward. _My hands shook as I taped it to the glass, facing the night. It blocked out all the remaining light from the moon and stars, and I let one last tear fall for him. _The last one ever._ I told myself. _The last tear I'll ever spill over Edward Cullen._

But as I laid down to bed, I made a different promise.

_The last tear I'll ever spill over anything. For the rest of eternity._

I was almost asleep when I heard the glass shatter.

**HAHAHA! Don't you all hate me?? Guess which option won. LOL. E-mailed this to my beta, but she must be all caught up in her fancy Chinise soap operas again...either that or she acctually has a life, unlike me who never left the house today and only changed out of my pjs to take a shower. ****If you all flame me, it will be used to ignite Jacob on fire. Did I ever tell you all I hate him?lol...**

**Ha ha, look at this IM between me and Brenda about my story. Brenda is now a proud Twilight junkie, thanks to me. XD love ya, girlie!**

Brenda: I LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Auto responce from Sarah: Famous last words: WHAT IS THIS? WHAT DOES THIS DO? WATCH THIS! WHAT HAPPENS IF I PUSH THIS?

Sarah: Thank you, Brenda!!

Auto response fom Brenda: Hello. You have reached Brenda. If you wish to speak to me, IM me sevral hundred times until you get an answer.

Brenda: I hate this ALI girl, though...

Sarah: Me too...

**Sorry if that was retarted. I felt like it was funny. So, if its not... w/e, really...**


	11. This doesn't really matter not a chap

_You all want to know what I did all day instead of write. TRY to write…Brenda stole my creative focus..._

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(7:59:04PM): i gtg write my fic

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(7:59:07PM): peace

**goldengirl11394**(7:59:06PM): okey dokey

**goldengirl11394**(7:59:14PM): i'll call ya tomorrow with the news

**Auto Response from ****PopItLikeAPopTrt**(7:59:20PM): I live in a world full of bunnies and unicorns, but the bunnies are cutting themselves and the unicorns are acting all emo again...

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(7:59:29PM): kk

**goldengirl11394**(8:03:17PM): but you didn't really go away

**Auto Response from ****PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:03:24PM): I live in a world full of bunnies and unicorns, but the bunnies are cutting themselves and the unicorns are acting all emo again...

**goldengirl11394**(8:03:21PM): or did you...?

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:03:35PM): ...wow

**Auto Response from goldengirl11394**(8:03:29PM): A day without sunshine is like... night

**goldengirl11394**(8:03:37PM): hmmm...

**goldengirl11394**(8:03:45PM): ooooo!

**Auto Response from ****PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:03:52PM): I live in a world full of bunnies and unicorns, but the bunnies are cutting themselves and the unicorns are acting all emo again...

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:03:59PM): IM DOING SOMETHING

**goldengirl11394**(8:03:55PM): i forgot to tell you what my parents got me!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:04:03PM): CAN THIS WAIT?

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:01PM): no!!!!!!!!!!!!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:04:09PM): WHAT?

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:06PM): they

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:07PM): got me

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:10PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:12PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:14PM): are you

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:17PM): ready for this

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:18PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:19PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:20PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:21PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:24PM): zzzzzzzzzzz

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:04:31PM): no

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:25PM): zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:26PM): zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:04:33PM): im not

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:27PM): o

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:28PM): what

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:04:35PM): go away

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:29PM): oo

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:30PM): sry

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:32PM): anyways

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:36PM): they got me

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:38PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:43PM): a Ps2

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:04:50PM): SPIT IT OUT

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:46PM): Singstar

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:47PM): and

**goldengirl11394**(8:04:49PM): DDR!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:04:57PM): whoa!!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:04:58PM): COOL

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:05:13PM): LETS GO TO YOUR HOUSE TOMMOROW!!

**goldengirl11394**(8:05:19PM): sure...

**goldengirl11394**(8:05:21PM): ok

**goldengirl11394**(8:05:26PM): get back to your work

**goldengirl11394**(8:05:34PM): stop being distracted!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:05:44PM): GOOD GIRL

**goldengirl11394**(8:05:41PM): you need to forcus!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:05:56PM): STOP

**goldengirl11394**(8:05:50PM): focus focus focus!!!!!!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:05:59PM): STOP

**goldengirl11394**(8:05:55PM): good!

**goldengirl11394**(8:06:13PM): consintrate...

**goldengirl11394**(8:06:21PM): harder!

**Auto Response from ****PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:06:28PM): I just realised Stephainie Meyer is racist!There's no Asians, or black people!

**goldengirl11394**(8:06:24PM): harder!!!!

**goldengirl11394**(8:06:34PM): keep tring!

**goldengirl11394**(8:06:40PM): you can do this!

**goldengirl11394**(8:06:51PM): this is what you've been preparing for!

**goldengirl11394**(8:06:59PM): your unphased!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:07:09PM): GO AWAY

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:07:12PM): NOW

**goldengirl11394**(8:07:12PM): you were about to pass

**goldengirl11394**(8:07:14PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:07:16PM): to bad

**goldengirl11394**(8:07:31PM): i was going to leave you alone

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:07:43PM): GO AWAY BRENDA

**goldengirl11394**(8:07:38PM): but you FAILED!!!!!!!!!

**goldengirl11394**(8:07:42PM): OK

**goldengirl11394**(8:07:49PM): I CAN SEE WHEN I'M NOT WANTED

**goldengirl11394**(8:08:00PM): but not now

**goldengirl11394**(8:08:23PM): i'm leaving!

**goldengirl11394**(8:08:27PM): hmmf!

**goldengirl11394**(8:08:40PM): good bye forever!

**goldengirl11394**(8:08:52PM): i'm feeling a lack of love

**goldengirl11394**(8:08:57PM):

**goldengirl11394**(8:09:01PM): ok

**goldengirl11394**(8:09:04PM): i'll go then

**goldengirl11394**(8:09:05PM): ...

**goldengirl11394**(8:09:09PM): (walks away)

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:09:16PM): im going to have to put this in the chapter as an explianation of why i didn't write

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:09:17PM): grrr

**goldengirl11394**(8:09:22PM): (happy dance)

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:09:39PM): (slams laptop closed in frustartion)

**goldengirl11394**(8:09:33PM): aka does soulja boy

**goldengirl11394**(8:09:44PM): how are you typing then?

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:09:56PM): GAH

**goldengirl11394**(8:09:54PM): you never told me you were a magician!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:10:04PM): LEAVE ME ALONE

**goldengirl11394**(8:10:05PM): hostility

**goldengirl11394**(8:10:07PM): i like it!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:10:20PM): BRENDA!!

**goldengirl11394**(8:10:20PM): ya!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:10:28PM): I SWAER TO EVERYTHING HOLY

**goldengirl11394**(8:10:33PM): ( eyes go wide)

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:10:44PM): AND THAT INCLUDES EDWARD

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:10:47PM): (lol)

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:10:57PM): IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE

**goldengirl11394**(8:10:57PM): that is noit something to laugh at

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:11:08PM): I WILL BURN YOUR TWILGIT BOOKS

**goldengirl11394**(8:11:11PM): you don't have the nerve

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:11:21PM): YES I DO

**goldengirl11394**(8:11:19PM): ( cradles books)

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:11:34PM): I SWEAR TO GOD, BRENDA

**goldengirl11394**(8:11:34PM): i'm calling the hungarians!

**goldengirl11394**(8:11:54PM): a sticky note can't stop me

**Auto Response from ****PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:00PM): I live in a world full of bunnies and unicorns, but the bunnies are cutting themselves and the unicorns are acting all emo again...

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:00PM): Shut. The. Hell. Up

**goldengirl11394**(8:11:59PM): but will power can

**goldengirl11394**(8:12:04PM): and cusing

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:10PM): Shut

**goldengirl11394**(8:12:06PM):

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:12PM): The

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:13PM): Hell

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:15PM): Up

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:20PM): THANK YO

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:21PM): U

**goldengirl11394**(8:12:19PM): you think you no someone!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:35PM): GO AWAY!!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:41PM): BRENDA! PLEASE!

**goldengirl11394**(8:12:42PM): your the one talking...

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:12:54PM): GAH!

**goldengirl11394**(8:12:53PM): clearly

**goldengirl11394**(8:12:59PM): i'm not at fault

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:13:33PM): ...(slams head on desk repeatedly)

**goldengirl11394**(8:13:35PM): hahahahahaha!

**goldengirl11394**(8:13:40PM): roflol

**goldengirl11394**(8:13:59PM): mmmoooooo goes the cow

**Auto Response from ****PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:14:05PM): I think you just broke my gay-dar!

**goldengirl11394**(8:14:02PM): ok thats it

**goldengirl11394**(8:14:04PM): i'm done now

**goldengirl11394**(8:14:10PM):

**goldengirl11394**(8:14:28PM): now aht was i doing...?

**goldengirl11394**(8:14:33PM): what

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:14:49PM): ...bye.

**goldengirl11394**(8:14:47PM): aggg! more thinking to do!

**PopItLikeAPopTrt**(8:14:59PM): SIGNING OFF NOW

**goldengirl11394**(8:14:57PM): ok

**goldengirl11394**(8:15:01PM): nighty noght!

_That, my lovelies, is why I wonder WHY I HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS…_


	12. Can't think of a title

**Ha. I have now added 'Eddiekins' to my computer's dictionary! HAHAHA! TAKE THAT JAKYKINS! MY COMP THINKS THAT WRONG AND EDDIEKINS IS RIGHT! HA HA HA! Some swearing in here too.

* * *

**

BPOV

I sat up straight. What did people have against a good night's sleep nowadays? I looked over toward the window, and there was a shimmering vampire. I groaned, and took in the vampire. She was pale, like all vampires, and Asian obviously, with chin-length smooth hair, and widely spaced big eyes. They were a dark topaz, and were framed by thick ebony eyelashes. I wondered faintly why Charlie wasn't awake, but I heard no stutter in his snores.

"And who might you be?" I said. I was too tired for fear. She took a step forward, and I heard stilettos clack on the wooden floor.

"I'm the whore." She said, narrowing her eyes, and placing her hands on her petite hips.

"Glad you can own up to it, Ali." I said, smiling and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Suddenly, my head snapped to the side, and my cheek stung. "Ow." I said, and she reached back to strike me again.

"Wait." I said. My voice shook, from the blow. From the blow. Not because of what I was about to do. That's what I told myself. She folded her arms, and waited. I looked down to my fingers, one set half encased, the other free, with the wedding ring decorating it. I twisted it off, and held it up to her with two fingers.

"Here. Take this." I said, and she looked shocked.

"Just…Your giving up Edward THAT easily?" she said, dumb founded. I shook my head, and saw a splotch of the blanket turn dark with my tear.

"No. Not just because of you. Because…" I trailed off. "He and I…Just don't feel right anymore." I lied. I didn't want to explain everything to this…._bitch_. She snatched the ring out of my hand, and left.

A few minutes later, somewhere in the distance, I heard an extremely loud scream.

* * *

EPOV 

She drove off… in my car. My **car**. Ah, screw the car. Bella was the thing I needed more than life its self, and what had I done? I had made her hate me, AGAIN. Ali sat down next to me, and rubbed my back.

"What's the point, Eddiekins? She's a stupid human. Why did you marry the bitch? She doesn't even want you anymore!" Ali exclaimed, and held out her hand. On her third finger, was Bella's wedding ring. I stood up, pushed Ali down, and held her down.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT RING?" I growled in her face. She let out a scream that would make any human's ears bleed. "WHERE. DID. YOU. GET. THIS. RING?" I growled in her face again. She closed her eyes, and said, "Your wife _gave _it to me." I stood up, and leaned against the wall. Bella gave her ring to Ali? The ring was a symbol of my love, I realized. Bella thought that I didn't love her at all…That I had lied, that I loved Ali…

I wanted to seriously kill someone. "GIVE ME THAT." I snarled, holding my hand out toward Ali.

"Fine. It's a piece of crap, anyway. I bet it's not even a real diamond." Ali sneered, and stalked out of mine and Bella's room. Mine and Bella's… I sighed. She threw the ring back, and it landed with a soft 'ding' on the metal-studded pillow.

I picked up the ring, and stared at it. It really was so simple. Just a silver band with a diamond on it, but Bella had said she loved it. If only…if only I wasn't such an idiot.

**(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! EDWARD IS GETTING PWND ALL ****OVER THE PLACE!! ****HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

APOV (Ali) 

I walked down the stairs, still not believing. That month had been the most passionate, heated month of my very long life. **(hm..EW!)** Then, I found out I was being used, and the man I was falling in love with was already married, to some crap lousy _human_, no less, and didn't even love me. HE just couldn't wait for her to be changed, and he all of these pent up emotions that he couldn't unleash on his true love without killing her.

What a mother f---ing dickhead. The way he treated me was gentlemanly and respectable, but not the way you treat someone you love. That GIRL, I had gotten a good look at her tonight. She wasn't anything spectacular, and a downright piece of crap next to me, I mean she just looked so plain, no curves visible to the VAMPIRE eye or defining beauty marks. Just another average human. I shook my head against her tearstained face in my mind.

"F--- YOU, CULLEN!" I yelled at the blue house as I made my way to my black Jaguar, who I loved more than anything.

I screamed another round of curse words when I saw what was keyed onto the hood.

_Whore! So much love, Alice_

So Edward's freaky little psychic sister had keyed up my car? Just another thing to hate about the Cullens.

One thing was for sure, I was NEVER, for as long as I lived, dating again.

Until I saw him leaning against my trunk, and my heart flipped over. "Who are you?" I asked sexily.

"My name is Carter Harrington." He said, cracking a smile. "And who might you be?"

* * *

**Reveiw. I need TWO MORE to beat Better Than Me. (Better Than Me has 85) This story has 83...COME ON!! PLEASE? We at least have to hit 90 before i update agian. 7 reveiws, people. YOU ARE BREAKING MY HEART!! THIS STORY HAS 6,404 HITS AND 83 REVEIWS!! COME ON!!! ...Please?**


	13. Does anyone even look at the titles?

APOV (Ali)

"I'm Ali Heartwick. What are you doing here?" I asked, while examining the hood of my Jag. It would have to be replaced…that little freak had pushed into the hood, indenting it.

"Just stirring up trouble." He laughed, and I felt like I was missing out on a joke. "Say, can you point me in the direction of Isabella Swan's house?" He said. That girl AGAIN? WHY did she get all the good guys? What did she have that I didn't?!? Besides…a beating heart…and blood..and…I trailed off, getting lost in thought about her human traits. "Yeah. It's down that road, then make a left, then a right, go straight, and make another right. You'll smell her when your close enough." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, babe, just so you know? Bella and I are just friends. I'm single." he said, handing me a crumpled sheet of notebook paper.

_Carter_

_Call me, babe._

It read, and there was a number underneath. I smiled to myself. She didn't get ALL the good guys.

BPOV

I woke up, my cheek stinging still, and it felt a bit swollen. I shook my head, and blundered down the stairs, to get some breakfast. Today was…Sunday. Sitting on the table, next to the Sunday paper, was a stack of legal papers. I skimmed them, and understood what Charlie ad left out for me.

Divorce papers.

Well, this saved me a trip down to the police station.

I sighed, and searched around the house for a pen. I came back with a blue ballpoint pen, and began to fill out the form.

A soft tap on the door brought my attention back from the little empty boxes that awaited Edward's fancy script. I pushed my chair back, and got up.

"Hello?" I asked, opening the door.

There was no one there. I was about to close the door on the outside world, when a tiny sparkle caught my eye. There on the WELCOME! mat, was a CD case. I reached down, and my hand recoiled when I saw his handwriting on the piece of paper in the front.

_Bella. Play this? Please?_

There wasn't a signature, but I knew. I picked it up again, and let the wet plastic freeze my fingers. I tripped a few times going up to my room, but I eventually made it. I put the CD in the player with shaky fingers, fearing what might be on the disk.

"I'm really, really sorry Bella." He said, and then someone began to play guitar in the background.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up_

_In you_

_Yeah_

_Well, I'm open_

_Your closed_

_Where I follow_

_You'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow I find_

_You and I_

_Collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_Well, I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Well even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_You somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_even the wrong words_

_out of doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

"Again, I'm so, so sorry Bella. This is…This is the song I wanted to play for you before I screwed everything up. I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want your ring back." And the CD ended. I looked inside the case, and there, taped to the inside, was my wedding ring.

I tore off the tape encasing the wedding ring. I didn't want it, he could take it back to his beloved Ali. I let it drop to the ground, the ding against the wood stabbing into my heart. I hurried backdownstairs. I WAS going to get through this. I WAS going to get a divorce. Imagine what might happen next time? It was hard to believe Edward couldn't wait a month for me when he had supposedly waited a year.

Unless that was a lie too.

I grabbed at the pen, filling in everything, until it came down to

Husbands Name:

Husband's occupation:

etc.

I burst into tears again, this time they dropped to the paper. Oh crap. I thought. Now he had to see the tears too. I wiped them away, this was going to be done properly. He wouldn't see me cry. He wouldn't see me unhappy. He wouldn't see me any more than he had to.

I arrived in front of the Cullen mansion. Everything was silent. I hated this house now. Everything that it had become. It was now enemy territory. I gulped, holding back the tears. I marched to the front door, and pounded as hard as I could. The papers stood stiff in my clenched hands.

"Bella?" I knew that bell-like voice.

"Yeah, Alice it's me." I sighed, and turned to face her.

"Oh, Bella! PLEASE! I know my brother's an idiot, most likely the biggest ever, but please give him a second chance!" she begged.

"Do you know just how many second chances I gave him, Alice? How many things I've forgiven? How much I put up with? Trust me on this, Alice. This" I said, waving the papers in the air, "is the best decision I've ever made."

"Oh, Bella…" she sighed.

"You know, Alice. This is as much your fault as anyone else's." I said coldly. She shrunk back, as if struck. "You could have helped me. You could have stopped him from getting with that WHORE, and we could be happy right now!" I screamed, and then instantly felt bad. "No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry, Alice. Really. But do you know where your brother is? I have some papers he needs to sign." She bit her lip, and let out a long sigh. "He's in his room."

I started toward the door, before I realized what that ment. "Did he…hear everything?" I whispered. She nodded, and I could tell she was angry at me. Oh well. I would deal with Alice later. I threw open the door, and marched up the stairs. I didn't bother to knock, I just went right in.

What I saw made the neatly organized papers in my hand freefall to the floor.

* * *

Review, if only to tell me how evil I am... 

No new chapter until I get...hmm...lets go ask the 'rents for a random number shall we?

The 'rents said 20.

So, 20.

XD BME7

ps HI BRENDA!!


	14. Ok, so you all DO look at these!

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: Edward has been, is, and will continue to be OOC. Just so you all know, and will stop flaming me about it. God, get a life, people...**

The large bed had been thrown through the wall, creating a huge hole, and his CD's were wildly clumped on the ground. The room was in total disarray, everything broken or turned over. And there, in the corner, was Edward.

He sat against the wall, knees up, face buried in his knees and hands. I coughed softly, and he pulled his head up. He looked horrible. Absolutely wretched. Hs eyes were black, the darkest I had ever seen, even on the island. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was even more disheveled than normal. I bit my lip, and bent down to collect the papers. Edward continued to stare.

"Um…Edward…I have some things I need you to sign." I whispered, and he put his head back in his hands. After a few seconds, one long white hand reached out, and I took a few steps.

Don't feel bad for him, Bella. It's his fault.

His fault.

I placed the papers in his hand, and they were returned within seconds.

There was no more writing. None of his fancy script, no signatures, nothing. Just my stupid scrawl.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "But…But…" I had never imagined him to say no. Never.

My eyes narrowed.

"This is just another thing to add to the list, then, huh? Of promises you've broken? Of lies you told?" I yelled, and he looked up.

"Bella. I'm not signing them because I don't have a pen. If that is what you really want…" he sighed, and stood up.

"Yes." I muttered, taking a pen out of my bag. I handed it to him, my arm outstretched. His hand brushed mine for a fraction of a moment, and our eyes met. The look there, the pain, and the frustration were too much to bear. Tears came to my eyes. Was it possible it had really been a mistake? He really was sorry?

"This isn't exactly how I imagined eternity." He sighed, taking the pen gently.

I nodded. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way…if only…" I trailed of off, not knowing how to continue.

"Bella, please listen." His dark eyes burned into me, into my soul. I looked down at the gold carpet. "I'm sorry. Really."

"Words…" I whispered, and then spoke louder. "Words don't mean anything." I said coldly. He looked down, defeated.

"I…I love you, Bella." He said, and I groaned.

"Then WHY did you do it?"I tried to remain calm, but his words were rubbing against the raw. He was still lying after all of this…

"Because…" He swallowed. "I know…this doesn't change anything…but the whole time…the only way I could even look at her, was if I imagined her as you. You were the one in my arms, the one whispering 'I love you', the one-"

"UH! STOP!" I screamed, and sunk to the ground. His mouth stopped moving. I sighed again, and whispered, "Just...stop."

I started to sob, thinking about all the times we had together, and then I erupted. "Edward, HOW could I forgive you? You heard what I told Alice. You said you would stay with me, and you didn't. This is the second time. I've let so many things go, Edward. Face it. YOU SCREWED UP." I lowered my voice. "At least it's not permanent. At least I'm not a vampire. At least you didn't change me before you ran off with her." I spat. "Sign the god damn papers, Edward. I'll be out of your life for good." I muttered, shoving the papers back at him.

He uncapped the pen, and moved his hand to the first sheet, before pausing. "I don't want you out of my life."

"Well, I want you out." I said icily. Where were these amazing lying skills when I needed them? God, I hated this man.

"Listen, Bella. If I sign these, promise me you just won't forget me." he said, and I bit my lip.

"You can't forget Edward Cullen." I said, and he signed the sheet of paper that broke my heart and set me free at the same time.

* * *

**And there you have it, the long-awaited break up. Sorry it took me so long, and its so short. Blame Brenda and her awesomely awesome saterday night party. Brenda, is Andy REALLY gay? Did Ryan come out of the closet? WHAT IS WITH YOU, ALANNA, WYATT AND TREES?!?! What is so good about a rat trying to cook? I mean, robots pounding in faces and swearing is SO much cooler.You all can also blame South Park, Pon and Zi, school, and my friend Cynthia. **

**I bet you all hate me, huh? ****I think you do, ALL of the reviews called me evil...well, I AM evil...Exreamly so...Well, I make no promises on the vext chapter.**

**Thank you to my AWESOME beta, to wom i apoligize profusly to for being a jerk. I'M SORRY, BELLASWAN456!! I'M SORRY!**

**...Yeah... anyway, you guys are wounding my ego. Just like Edward in New Moon...D: it hurts right here. (points to heart)**

**i also got my hair cut, and it looks AWESOME! I AM GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT BOYS OFF OF ME WITH AN AXE IT LOOKS SO GOOD! Ok, maybe not THAT good...**

**BME7**

**PS**

**brenda, Andy isn't even THAT cute. Jake is cuter. Don't tell him I said that...XD**


	15. brenda has named this BRENDA

I sat in the dim light of my lamp, flipping through the wedding album Alice had made for me. It had pictures of us…being happy…and carefree…and loving each other…another tear rolled slowly down my cheek.

I blew my nose, and closed the book, setting it on my night stand. There was a trash bag taped up over my widow, covering the broken glass.

Facing the stars in big, black bold letters, I had written,

**GOOD BYE**

It would stay up until I got a replacement window. I doubted highly that duct tape would stop a determined vampire, but I might as well try, right?

Thing is, I couldn't get over him. The anger had been a high, and I had thrived on it, but now it had begun to pass, and I was left cowering in its wake. What have I done? I thought, picking up the divorce papers. No one knew about them but Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie. Maybe I could make them mysteriously disappear…no. I couldn't just go back to him, crawl back into the arms that had held another so recently. Maybe we could just be friends?

No. I loved him too much, he hurt me too deep.

I curled up on my side, feeling the edges of the hole returning. Did he have any idea how much he hurt me? I stared at the trash bag, willing it to reveal Edwards face, so I could say it was my entire fault, he did nothing wrong, I still loved him, dammit!

The bag remained motionless.

My hand felt almost weightless without his ring on it, like I was missing a major part of me. In a way, I was. My heart was still beating, yes, but it wasn't in my chest. No, it was with Edward, where ever he may be at this moment.

Why did it have to play out this way?

It doesn't make any sense…

He said he loved me, said it million of times…yet…he still did it.

And he thought I wouldn't MIND?

Oh. Right. He thought I would never know.

I tuned out my lamp, and settled in to sleep, knowing it wouldn't come.

FANCY PAGE BREAK

EPOV

I watched her, sitting on her bed. What I was doing right now, some might call…illegal… and at the least suspicious. I was in Bella's closet. Again. (A/N: MIGHT be called illegal? MIGHT?)

I watched her as she bit her lip, and let a tear roll down her face. I wondered what she was looking at. Bella sighed, wiped away her tears, and set the book on her night stand.

It was our wedding album. She must have taken it when she left our house.

Her eyes drifted over to the window, the one I had been denied access to. Her long, slender fingers played on her hand, where her wedding ring should be.

I closed my eyes, and sank to the back of her closet.

She loved me.

I had hurt her.

What she had said today, and how she said she wanted me gone…she was just covering up how deeply I hurt her. I heard rustling sounds, and then a click. The soft light turned off, and Bella sighed one more time before her heart slowed down to the slow drum I loved so much.

I was such an asshole.** (A/N: I had a request that he say that. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)**

How could I do that to such an amazing girl? I had everything, EVERYTHING. But I went and did it, AGAIN. I put her life before her heart, and it's done nothing but hurt her. I really am a monster.

**BPOV**

_My hand reached out for him, and I screamed for him to come. I shrieked and yelled after him, but he just kept walking away. __"Edward…" I muttered, my throat burning and eyes puffy. He paused, faltered for half of a moment, but then began walking again._

_"Bye-bye, Bella." I heard Alice's normally perky voice growing darker with every word._

I woke up in a cold sweat, tears rolling down my face, and sobbing.

After a few minutes, I convinced myself it was a nightmare, and everything was ok. Edward may be gone, but this is what I wanted.

Remember?

I noticed my surrounding for the first time.

Someone was sitting in the chair across the room. "…Carter?" I asked. My works came out broken, but relatively understandable.

"CARTER!!" I cried, throwing myself into his lap. "Carter…Carter… Carter…" I whispered, snuggling into his hug. It felt safe, but not entirely right. Oh well.

Why had ever tried to get rid of Carter?

"Bells, I am so sorry." He whispered, smoothing my hair and rubbing my back. I trembled in his stone arms.

"It's just…It's just not FAIR!" I cried, and I could tell he was trying very hard not to smile. Well, there goes my maturity. Down some points… Oh well. Who cares? It's not like Edward could hear me anyway.

"I loved him so much…And I...I took him back when he left…" my voice kept breaking, swaying and sticking. It was so hard, even now, to talk about that time.

"I did everything for him…and he went off with that little Asian slut…" (NO OFFENCE MENT HERE TOWARD ASIANS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!! I LOVE ASIANS!! ALL ASIANS!!)

Carter tensed, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Now, I just…I just wish I could kill myself. There's really no point in this anymore." I whispered, and he sighed. His mouth opened, closed, and then he waited a few moments, trying to think of something to say.

"Did you hear that, Edward?" he said, and my eyes snapped open. "Do you see what you caused?" he said it quietly, obviously not ment for my ears, but I heard it anyway.

Edward wasn't here, was he? No. He couldn't be.

What was going on?

"What? Are you not man enough to come out?" Carter called, and I looked around my room. I stood up out of Carter's arms, and searched everywhere.

I found him.

Sitting in my closet, his face in his hands.

**Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi-as you might of noticed, this isn't Sarah, it's…drum roll please………………(big drum roll) ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………(laughs manically) …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha this is soooooo much fun! Ok, ok, sry abou that….any ways this is the awesomely awesome Brenda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You may recognize my name from past authors notes…hahahahahahahahahaha….. hahaha…haha…ha…yes, I am evil aren't i? But I didn't write the story. SARAH did. (Me: HELL YEAH!) **

**Hey, hey, hey, you know I don't like cursing…ya I know you know because we've had a lot of little talks about it…hehehehehahahahaha, Sarah says you guys aren't gonna read this, but you will, right? Because if you don't I'm locking Sarah up in her closet so she can't update, so you better write so reviews about my awesomely awesomness (and the story) if you want (about the story) but I better see some reviews about his presentation…HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ok, this is Sarah. There is no doubt in my mind Brenda wouldn't lock me up in my closet if you all don't review. So…My closet is creepy…and messy… (Brenda: and ugly…jkjk hahaha) and I would have to sit on piles of crap…so…if you guys want me to be happy (not trapped in a closet) review.**

**Please? (Brenda: why beg when you can use brutal force????**** ; hahahahahaha, no really, I'm a wonderful person and would never lock anyone in a closet (Sarah: …Cynthia would.))(Brenda: HI CYNTHIA!)**

**Sorry about the supa supa supa size AN…XD **


	16. At the moment, no chapter title

All of the blood drained from my face. I subconsciously reached out a hand, but pulled it back. What was he doing here?

"…Edward?" I whispered. No duh. Who else? Dracula?

He remained motionless, but I heard a quiet sob coming from his chest. I had never seen him so…imperfect. His shoulders began to shake, and I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes. He was in pain. Even if I was angry, I couldn't let an angel, even fallen, be in pain. I took a step toward him, and Carter grabbed my arm.

I shook him off, and bent down to Edward. I sat next to him, and rested my hand on his shoulder. It was getting pretty crowed in here.

"Edward. Look at me." I said softly, and he lifted his head from his hands.

"Bella, listen." He said.

"I've done a lot of listening, Edward." I sighed, and his brow furrowed.

"I know. But, please one more time?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm alright with the divorce, if it's what you want. If it's what you really want. But please, is there any way you could possibly ever forgive me?" He begged, and I placed my and in his.

I smiled a hopeless little smile.

"Edward, I want to. You don't know how much I want to. But…I'm sorry. I can't forgive you. Edward you hurt me. I'm sorry." I said, and he nodded softly. I kissed his hand, and began to stand up, when he spoke.

"I knew this was what would happen." He said, and my head snapped over to get a better look at him.

"When I met Ali, Alice came to me. She warned me against it, screamed at me. Practically killed me." I smiled.

Remind me to send Alice a card.

"She told me this would happen. But, me being the egotistical man you see before you, didn't listen to her. My heart was on her side…But…" he trailed off, looking at our intertwined hands.

I twisted my hand out of his, and he sighed again.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" He asked in a small voice.

"I really don't want it to be." I said to myself, but he heard.

"Then don't let it be." He said quietly, and I started to say something, but a phone ringing cut me off.

"Hello?" Carter asked. Oh crap, he had been here the whole time.

"Ali, right now isn't the best-" he paused, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few seconds." And he was gone.

I looked back at Edward, and he was leaning against the wall, silently shaking his head.

I opened my mouth to ask him what happened, but he walked over to me.

"Forget it." I shrugged, and tried to get back into the heart-to-heart mood. He leaned closer, and I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he pressed his lips to mine.

I tried to get away from him, I knew I had seconds before my brain became mush and I gave into anything.

He pulled away momentarily, and whispered, his breath flowing across my scenes. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave." He said, and I took a shaky breath. I tried to settle my brain back into working order, but he kept my head in place with his hand, and I couldn't pull away from him.

God, how I loved him.

"Edward…" I started, but closed my eyes.

"Yes, love?" he chuckled, and I smiled.

"I don't… love you." I whispered, my voice ragged.

"Liar." He whispered back, and I knew he was telling the truth.

* * *

**Well. This took...much, much longer than I thought...School's been..(BLAH!!) I got hooked on Fruits Basket (and am cursing the children of the person keeping me from the 10th book...Dang libray...) Um. My friends leapt at the chance to hang out over the weekend, so I had litteraly NO TIME, I didn't even finish my Math HW (and all of you know how much I suck at math...) I have a 1,000-5,000 word essay due NEXT tuesday, on Bonny Parker...**

**So you all understand...RIGHT?**

**Oh. And I'm OK with flames, but PLEASE don't just curse me out. And please, if you must, do in a PM.**

**Thanks.**

**BiteMeEdward7 (AKA Sarah)**


	17. THe title is on the TIP of my tongue

Edward leaned down once more, but I softly placed two fingers on his marble lips.

"Stop it, Edward." I said, and he let out a long sigh.

"Bella. Please. You want this, you and me, as much as I do." _If not more…_I added in my mind.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I love you, Edward. But maybe…"

He looked up, questioningly, and smiled, shaking my head. "Let's just…Let's just move past it, alright?"

"Bella, you amaze me. Even after all of these months, I still can't believe your tolerance level."

I smiled, and kissed him again, deeper.

"Bella, what did you do with those pap-"he stopped in mid sentence, eyes closed, brow furrowed. He looked like he was concentrating extremely hard on something.

"Mutt." He growled, and I looked around my room, confused.

"That MUTT is back, Bella. I can hear him." By that I guessed he ment Jake's thoughts.

"Oh…Oh my God…Jacob…" I said, my head whirling. Suddenly, there were two Edwards. Wait, why was I complaining?

But there was two of EVERYTHING, which ment there was two of the horrible puke on the floor moments later.

I finally passed out into sweet, sweet oblivion.

"Wake up, honey." An all-too familiar voice said.

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up like a jackknife.

I instinctively looked for Edward, but could find him nowhere. Instead, I saw Jacob, standing over me, eyes pained, face set in a hard mask.

"J-Jacob."I said, and realized how much I had missed him. "I missed you. Where have you been?" I asked, and he tensed.

"Far away." I noticed that he looked somehow older, wiser.

"Jacob, are you alright?" I asked, standing up on my shaking legs.

"No, I'm not, Bells. I won't be ever again." I rested a hand on his shoulder, having to reach up to do so.

"What happened?" I asked, and he reached a huge arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I ran away." He said, and I nodded. I knew this. "No one came after me." He said, and I felt the tears rolling down my face.

"I wanted to Jake! But it-Edward, it was, just- to dangerous!" I said, mixing up words. "I really wanted to."

"But HE wouldn't let you, am I right?" Jacob growled, and from this close, I could feel the vibrations.

"No. Jacob, don't blame Edward!" I pounded a fist weakly in to his muscular chest, doing absolutely no harm to him. "I was scared. I…I couldn't. I couldn't go looking. I was selfish, and I'm sorry." I said, taking a step away from Jake.

He pulled me back in a bone crushing hug. "Bella."He breathed into my hair.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, pulling away.

He groaned. "I don't know. I showed up, and I could smell him here, but he must have left."

"He knew I would want to talk to you alone." I said to myself. Edward really did care.

"Jake?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes…?" He asked, expectantly.

"Do you know how much I love," I said, watching his eyes light up. "Edward?" I finished.

His jaw set. "Yes, I do. He cheated, didn't he? He left you, AGAIN. Bella, have I left you ONCE?" seeing the pain in his eyes, I hugged him again.

"Jake. There's nothing I couldn't forgive him for." I whispered, and he took a step back.

"I found some papers in the kitchen." He said, looking out the window.

"My…My divorce….papers…"I said, and he nodded.

"You weren't going to forgive him, were you?" I shook my head, fighting the urge to break out in tears. "You weren't going to let it go." He said, and then his face turned hard. "But he changed your mind. Too bad it's too late." An evil grin broke across his face.

"What do you mean, Jacob?"

"The papers are legit, right?" He asked, and I furrowed my brow, but nodded.

"Edward signed them."

"Well then. Congratulations. You're officially divorced."

I groaned, and flopped back on the bed.

God damn it.

* * *

**Mmmmk...**

**Sorry, I guess would be the right thing to say here...**

**Last night, my ENTIRE 1,000 WORD ESSAY DECIDED TO DELETE IT'S SELF.**

**So let's just say that I'm a bit stressed.**

**Anyway, thanks for being patient, and expecailly on the cliff hanger I left you on.**

**On the down side...**

**I have two D's...oh well. it's only halfway through the quarter. And If I ace the mid-terms, (WHICH I WILL) then I'll be golden. wish me luck!**

**BiteMeEdward7**

**ps thanks to my flipping awesome Beta who puts up with so much of my crap...like forgetting to give her credit for the last chapter when she helped me with it...THANK YOU BELLASWAN456 I LOVE THIS GIRL!! lol.**

**Oh. If u want my IM (glares at Rachel) then PM me, I'll tell you...just don't stalk me...(glares more at Rachel)**


	18. the ghetto chapter

**WARNING/ ALERT/ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**this is an alternant ending to chapter 12.**

**I am suffering such exreme writers block, that i was going to just post an A/N but Brenda and I wrote this Alternate Ending, so you all can read this while i throw my computer through a wall. Just kiding, my comp is my baby. **

**Brenda: SARAH!**

**Sarah: What? it's true. (lovingly strokes laptop)**

**Brenda: I'm shocked. i thought you would maintan abstince...stupid annoying FLE movies...**

**Sarah: (blinks) Um...wow, ok. you know what? (play LoveStoned)**

**Brenda: (rocks out to music; forgets about strange convo)**

_Last time:_

_"Did you hear that, Edward?" he said, and my eyes snapped open. "Do you see what you caused?" he said it quietly, obviously not ment for my ears, but I heard it anyway._

_Edward wasn't here, was he? No. He couldn't be._

_What was going on?_

_"What? Are you not man enough to come out?" Carter called, and I looked around my room. I stood up out of Carter's arms, and searched everywhere._

_I found him._

_Sitting in my closet, his face in his hands._

**Here we go…..XD**

"Edward?" I asked, flushing a deep crimson. He remained motionless. "Did you…did you hear all of that?" "Yes, yes I did…" Edward said slowly. "And…?" I asked quietly. "I think I love Brenda…" he said with great power in his voice. "What!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHO IS BRENDA?" I screamed, throwing up my hands. "Sarah's friend, I love her too. But she's with Emmett…Brenda is my one true love…" he tried to make this clear. "Well, f---!!!!!" I screamed, and rammed into the wall so hard I killed myself.

(EPOV)

I stood up from inside the closet and stepped over Bella's body. "Hey Carter" I said smoothly. "How are things with you and Ali?" I asked casually. "Um…good, I guess…" he stuttered. "OK then, I'm going to go met Brenda at the mall now" I said. "Ok…what are we going to do about Bella's body?" he inquired. "Oh, Charlie can take care of it" I said with anticipation to met Brenda.

**5 MINUETS LATER**

I pulled into the mall parking lot, and flipped down my visor. I fixed my hair. I had to look good for Brenda. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett pulling in too, also preparing for our double date with the two most beautiful girls that ever lived. I smoothly stepped out of the car, and saw Brenda and Sarah getting out of the cars Emmett and I had bought for them. Sarah's was a black Vanquish, identical to my own. Brenda's was a yellow Corvette, with silver rims, and 46'' chrome spinners. Sarah walked over to Emmett, he whispered something in her ear, and she smiled, then whispered,

"I'd LOVE some chocolate." Brenda glided over to my car. I felt the perspiration gathering on my forehead. I wondered vaguely if vampires could sweat.

"What happened to Bella?" she asked, looking around nervously, as if Bella might randomly appear out of thin air. I chuckled, and leaned down to speak into Brenda's ear. It was much closer than Bella's. "She's…dead…" I said, unsure of how my love would take this news.

A brief pained expression twisted her features, before she smiled. "At least I have you all to myself now." She said as a glorious smile crossed her face. I was momentarily stunned by her beauty.

EPOV (E-Emmett)

Sarah greeted me with the most beautiful smile I had ever witness. My mouth fell open slightly and she gave a little giggle as came to stand next to me. I leaned over to whisper something romantic into ear, but I was too nervous, and it ended up coming out as "would you like some chocolate?" She smiled sweetly at me and replied "I would LOVE some chocolate." I smiled at her for excepting my occasional dorkyness. I leaned over to give her a kiss on the check but she turned her head so our lips met. I couldn't have been more stunned, the only reason I hadn't planted one on her yet out of fear that she would reject me. I leaned into the kiss forgetting the outside world. She finally pulled away gasping for a breath, I forgot that she wasn't able to hold her breathe like I could.

We walked into the mall, my arm around Sarah's shoulder, and Edward's around Brenda. Jasper had shown up with Alanna. We found a nice booth in the food court and ordered pizza from Sparro's. Us boys didn't order anything, obviously, but the female cashier was flirting over-the-top with us. It took everything I had not to punch her.

**EPOV (E-Edward)**

As the girls finished up their pizza, Brenda's cell rang. She answered swiftly with such graced and smiled as she said "hello?" Her features twisted into a frown as she realized who was calling. I grimaced, taking the hint from her face that it was one of her many stalkers. She groaned, and went to hang up the phone, but I took it from her.

"Hello?" I said.

"Brenda? Did I tell you you're hot?" I grimaced, and Brenda looked shocked.

"This is Brenda's BOYFRIEND, Edward." I said, and I heard a click. They had hung up.

An awkward silence fell over the group. "Um…how do you guys…feel about…pie….?"Alana asked, with hesitation in her voice.

"Edward loves it almost more than Brenda, Brenda thinks it's so ghetto it's a pimp, Sarah likes it to the ultimate extreme, Emmett feels that it is the meaning of life, and you are confused." Jasper said, looking at each of us in turn as he said this.

Us humans blushed. Everyone smiled at Jasper's little joke. "Ok, now what can we go do?" Brenda asked the group. Before anyone could answer, Brenda gave a little yelp as her cell vibrated in the pocket of her jeans. She looked at the caller ID and frowned as she realized it was yet another stalker. She used all of her super awesome ninja stealth and hit the 'ignore' button, and then turned off the phone. I smiled slightly as I was reassured that she was just annoyed with these calls as I was.

I sighed, and took the cell phone, and slid it into my pocket.

I think it's safe to say that we all fell in love that 24-hour period.

* * *

**Me and Brenda kept arguing about if it was Day or Night, so I said 24-hour period...**

**Brenda: It feels like a night-time scene...**

**Sarah: But it was morning when Bella committed suicide!!!**

**Brenda: Well the day passed by quickly, OK?!?!?**

**Sarah: (eyes go wide)**

**Brenda: you're eyes didn't go wide. liar.**

**Sarah: ...(REALLY makes her eyes go wide)**

**Brenda: (leans away)**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!!!**

**brenda: YAY!**


	19. heehee another AN

**Hello.**

**I got alot...and when I say alot, i mean two, people who called that last chapter (and I quote) "Pointless". to those people, i say,**

**AH DURR. DUH. OBVIOUSLY. THAT WAS THE POINT...of the pointless chapter...**

**Brenda: and to those people who said that, i no longer like you, and BAD things happen to people who i don't like...very bad things..**

**SArah: yeah...you guys really don't want to know what brenda means by "bad things"...more like..."i'll go to your house and pet you're dog"**

**brenda: i was thinking more like calling up my home boys in hungray and asking them to pay a little visit to your house...you know, i have that kind of power being a mob boss and all...you guys better watch out...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they shall pelt you with twinkies and texas instruments untill you scream for mercy!!!!!!!!**

**Sarah: yumm-o. Twinkies. Alright, back on track. That was pointless, of course, i had writers block. I'm currently working on my next chapter, (gets momentarily distracted my brenda head-banging to Thats What You Get) ...wow, alrihgt. anywho. Yeah, I've had a whole bunch of questions, like "CAN YOU WORK FASTER?" and "WHERE DID JAKE COME FROM?" and "WTF IS GOING ON!?!?"**

**Sarah: the answer to all of these, is obviously, "False." **

**Brenda: you people aren't good with testing..hehehehe...and i know that some of you are mad cause we used our names, but, that's how the cookie rolls lol...i'm with Edward, Sarah's with Emmett, and Alanna with Jasper, so deal with it or suffer from a brutal attack from twinkies and peeeeerrrrrriiiiiissssssshhhhh :D**

**Sarah: (blinks) and i was going to try not to be random...**

**oh well. Anywho. A bunh of you asked if that was the real ending. NO. IT WAS AN ALTERNATE (retarted) ENDING!!!**

* * *

**NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**well none you know about.**

**Just kidding.**

**Or are we...?**

**MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**There was however, looooooooots of spelling errors.**

**Brenda spelled Cookie wrong.**

**Shame on her.**


	20. OH MII CARLISLE THIS IS THE END!

I took a pillow, and slammed my face into it.

Then I screamed.

I screamed for what seemed like hours, but when I finally stopped it had only been two minutes. All was silent, until I heard Jacob whisper, "Jesus Christ."

I pulled the pillow off my face and sat up, fixing my hair with my fingers. "Jacob. Leave." The words were mine but the voice wasn't. It was Edward's voice, and I looked behind me to see him at the window. Jacob and he began yelling back and forth but I stopped them.

"stop." I whispered. "Edward…Jacob…Stop. Please." Only then did they seem to notice me. Edward faltered in his steps toward Jacob, and Jacob blinked, and stared at me.

"Love…" Edward said, taking me in his arms. I clung to his chest and cried. I had been crying so much lately, I was surprised I had any tears left.

"shh….honey…shhh…." Jacob said, crouching next to Edward. Edward glared at him, and Jacob ruffled my hair before leaving.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward said, and I shook my head, shoving it into his chest. "love…" he whispered, his mouth at my ear. "Bella. What's wrong?" he asked again, and I crumpled.

"ja-ja-jacob…he…divorce!!" I sobbed. Edward had this expression on his face that said, 'Bella is acting like a two year old and needs to get a firm hold on reality'. If all that can be said in a look.

"Jacob found out about or divorce…?" Edward asked calmly, stroking my hair.

I nodded, and chocked out, "He sent them. We're divorced Edward. We're divorced." I said, and he laughed. Genuinely laughed.

I snapped my head up to him, glaring. "You're happy about this?" I said, but he was laughing too hard to answer. I tried to stand up out of his lap, and his hands clamped around my waist and dragged me back.

"Bella, I'm sorry for laughing, and that would be a very bad thing. IF it were to happen." He said, and I felt my face contort in confusion.

"What? IF?" I asked, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Love, I have the papers right here." He smiled, and pulled out a stack of papers from the confines of his jacket.

I blinked, and felt the smile spread across my face. I felt light headed, and the room began to spin.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward said, shaking my softly. "love? Bella?" he asked, growing panicked.

I saw the angel hovering over me before everything went black. Yet again.

Everything was dark around me, completely pitch black. I called out, "Edward?" there was no response. "Anyone?" I asked, but alas, no response.

I always feel so alone during these blackouts.

I woke up, eyelids fluttering, to see Edward again. He sighed in relief, and kisses my forehead.

"Thank God. Bella, you have to stop scaring me like this."He said, and I let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked, looking playful.

"Me…scarring YOU." I said and broke into another round of giggles. He smiled, and chuckled.

"I guess that's pretty absurd." He said, and kissed me.

And boy, did it feel so right.

* * *

**...Hi? (sheilds self from raging FF fanatics)**

**So. This is indeed the end. (sigh) so young...**

**Brenda: but you'll all be happy to know that sarah and i are gonna right more stories like the alternate ending to chap. 12, so good news for you peeps who have a life...**

**Sarah: BRENDA! DO NOT INSULT THE REVEIWERS!!!**

**Brenda: o, like you don't agree...ok, i'm sry (pouts)**

**Sarah: Alright, like i was say'n before brenda oh-so-rudly interuppted, this IS the end.**

**Thanks to my beta, BELLASWAN456 (who was wayyyy too slow she didn't edit this chapter) Brenda (who stuck by me when i went crazy like a rapist..(jk jk)) umm thanks to Fiona Fiona 23 for being effing awesoem and convincing me NOT to make this a Mike x Edward thing for kicks...(u all owe her biggg) ummm to Miss Ember, another effing awesome peep...teehee 6 pack...AND THANKS TO THE REVIWERS!!! OMFG U ALL ROCK MY EFFING SOCKS!! ILY ALL!! YOU ALL ARE THE CHEESE TO MY MACARONI!!! YOU ALL ARE SOOOO BOSS!! (i luv meh some Juno) **

**Brenda: bi bi!!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dances to i don't wanna be in love)... :D**

**HAPPY EFFING NEWYEEEEAR PEEPS, MAKE IT A GOOD ONE!! XD**


End file.
